


PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First!

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), サムライフラメンコ | Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Other, Public Service Announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samurai Flamenco and Pikachu release a PSA advertisement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First!

This is an important issue, so Samurai Flamenco and friend have teamed up to deliver this advert.

Remember to keep our parks safe and happy environments for everyone!

This is what this PSA would look like in Beyond Flamenco's world. Unfortunately, this world is far more like our world. That's why we have to be the change! Fla-men-co!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [PSA: City Safety, Putting the Safety of Our Parks First! (FIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333096) by Anonymous 




End file.
